


Mind Games

by FelicityMarks



Series: The Mindfuck Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, PWP, Persuasion - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathy, non-con(ish), sexed into submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMarks/pseuds/FelicityMarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master was merciful, even kind, most of the time. Unusual for him, yes, but he couldn’t deny that he cared for The Doctor. And so, he didn’t abuse the connection the two shared… Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

The Master was merciful, even kind, most of the time. Unusual for him, yes, but he couldn’t deny that he cared for The Doctor. And so, he didn’t abuse the connection the two shared… Usually.

He had been growing restless over the past few days. Bored. Infinite space and time and rooms in this stupid ship and it still couldn’t keep him entertained for more than an hour or two. So he wandered his way into the console room, (not that it was easy to find. She must have known what he was up to and wanted to protect her precious Doctor.) and leaned casually against one of the railings, watching the other man pace and mutter, flipping switches here and there. He was so… cute? Infuriating? when he got like this, The Master didn’t know how he could stand to do _nothing_ for hours on end. He didn’t even realize The Master was there until he sent a ripple through their connection. Just a little thing.

_I’m here, remember? Don’t forget what I can do to you._

Well, that got The Doctor’s attention, all right. He froze and slowly turned to face The Master, confusion and hurt plain on his face. He hated it when The Master played mind games with him. He was still trying to convince himself that he didn’t feel what he did for this madman, this murderer. Love, he could handle, but heated lust and overwhelming desire was too much.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but before he got the chance, The Master sent another wave at him. Stronger this time, slithering in to lick at the fear center in The Doctor’s brain. He savored the bitter taste of the sparks of panic that The Doctor was throwing off. Why didn’t he do this more often…?

The Master hadn’t moved an inch, the only change being the wicked smile that slid onto his lips. He loved watching The Doctor hesitate, unable to decide if he should step closer or retreat across his beloved console, if he should speak, what he should say. He seemed to decide that the best course of action was to step back, because he shifted his body to the side and started to turn away.

Unacceptable. The Master pressed into The Doctor’s mind again, down past fear, a quick stop off at pleasure, feeling his way down to the things locked away. The things that The Doctor preferred not to come to light; things he didn’t want to admit he’d enjoyed.

The Doctor was leaning on the edge of the console for support, his breath coming faster. He didn’t move as The Master stalked toward him, his eyes staying locked on The Master’s. The Master could feel the fear and confusion, the _distaste_ coming off of him in waves and _oh_ was it exciting. He was beginning to get hard at the feeling of pushing past The Doctor’s boundaries like this. At the feeling of his resistance breaking down at the Master’s persuasion.

_You know how good this can be. Why do you fight me?_

A little shiver of anticipation made its way up his spine as he stopped mere inches from The Doctor. He rested his hand softly on the back of The Doctor’s neck and applied a hint of pressure.

“Down.” He whispered, sending the command over their link as he said it. The Doctor obeyed, but not without a moment’s hesitation, a flash of resistance.

“Good boy.” The Master purred as his toy sunk to his knees. He opened his mind, just a bit. So the excitement and anticipation he was feeling leeched into The Doctor’s head. Ah _god_ , the confused mix of anger and fear, excitement and panic, lust, desire, and disgust coming from The Doctor was exquisite. His hand still on The Doctor’s neck, he closed his eyes and palmed his hard prick through the fabric of his pants. Letting The Doctor feel every movement, every hitch of his breath, every warm wave of pleasure.

When he opened his eyes he saw The Doctor’s own eyes half-lidded in pleasure, his pulse beating fast under the creamy white skin of his neck. The Master quickly unzipped his pants and took his hardness in his hand. He broke The Doctor’s reverie by resting the tip against those supple lips. The Doctor’s eyes snapped open and he gasped, renewed resistance sparking between them.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” The Master murmured.

He nudged at The Doctor’s lips again and this time they parted hesitantly and The Doctor took his Master’s cock into his mouth. The Master groaned low and pressed his hips forward. The Doctor was becoming more receptive by the moment, working in long strokes, grazing his teeth ever so gently along the length before popping his lips over the swollen head, bringing a soft moan from The Master’s throat. He flicked his tongue around the head before taking the whole length into his mouth, eliciting a soft, “Mmmm, _fuck_!” from The Master. A feedback loop of pleasure was building between them. The Master flooding every tiny movement and every rolling wave of pleasure directly to The Doctor’s mind. The Master noted with amusement that The Doctor had liberated his own cock and was stroking it in time to the movements of his mouth.

In moments The Master was panting and groaning with every breath, his hand on the console behind The Doctor’s head. He was so close, and he could feel The Doctor’s own climax building as well. He fisted his hand in The Doctor’s hair and held him as he fucked the last few strokes into The Doctor’s throat. With a deep groan he came hard, maintaining his hold on The Doctor’s head so he was forced to swallow every last drop. The additional pulsing bursts of pleasure he was feeling told him that The Doctor had come too, spilling into his hand and onto the floor.

In the golden aftermath resistance was forgotten for the time being. But all too soon, this too was locked away in those secret places in The Doctor’s mind that only The Master could access. He sunk down to his knees, catching The Doctor’s eyes with his own. He brushed an errant strand of hair out of his eyes and said, “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did with this one. Any feedback or constructive criticism welcome! I really hope you all like it, and I have a few other things in the works that branch out a bit in terms of variety and what plot there is.


End file.
